


Mondlicht

by mclorderino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also mccrees a werewolf and everyone knows except hanzo, mercy comes in later, posting my first fic lets see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclorderino/pseuds/mclorderino
Summary: Hanzo was on his way to meet his brother after being apart for years. Instead, he met a horrifying monster. Worst of all, no one believes him; that is except for an old friend of Genji's, Jesse. Hanzo wants to learn more about the werewolf he has faced and the new man he has just met.





	1. The Start of a New Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting any kind of writing at all so I hope whoever reads enjoys it! Please feel free to comment on anything about it or if I made a mistake anywhere. I appreciate it!

Hanzo walked the square alone, a little dazed by how bright and busy it was still. Germany certainly was different than anywhere he had been on his travels. Different than his old home. He received a letter from his brother, Genji, after being apart for so long. Hanzo wished he had the courage to do what he was doing now years ago. It had been too long that they were separated on bad terms; he was ready to make amends, especially on such a beautiful night. The full moon was out and bigger than Hanzo swore he had ever seen in his whole life. If the moon went in phases, Hanzo figured so was he.  
He walked past the many lit up, beautifully decorated shops on the sidewalk, passing by a bakery.

_‘Maybe I should pick him up something nice?’_ He thought to himself.

He shook his head and played with the strand sticking out in front of his face, looking at his reflection in the glass. He grimaced back.  
_‘Maybe I need a haircut...’_

Another person bumped into him. He realized he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking everyone. He grabbed his bag and shuffled back into line as quick as he could.  
Hanzo could feel the eyes of every passerby burning into him. He knew he was out of place here. He wondered if that's how Genji felt everyday since he was rebuilt. Hanzo figured he did. He wandered the plaza, lost and confused. Everything was in German and dark was creeping in the more he walked. He stopped in the middle of the plaza and sat on a bench in front of the grand fountain. Hanzo looked around at the people casually enjoying themselves. A child was being carried by his father, laughing as his son made what Hanzo could assume was a joke. A young couple threw a few coins in the fountain and kissed each other. An old man walked his dog through the grass, smiling as it rolled in the dirt. Hanzo realized how alone he had truly been for all these years. He wanted to see Genji again. He wanted to talk and have a friend. He could only hope he’d have someone to love.

He scoffed to himself. _‘As if...’_

His eyes wandered to the square’s clock.  
_11:45_  
He groaned, afraid he’d have to wait at a hotel before getting to Genji. He noticed the streets were thinning out and the street vendors were quickly packing up. The lights dimmed in all the stores and people were locking their shops and saying their good nights. He frantically looked around for anyone that could help him, eventually finding an old woman closing up her stall. He grabbed his stuff and ran towards her.

“Excuse me?” He asked. He cursed himself for being naive, hoping she spoke English. He waited for a response, but she hadn’t noticed him yet.  
“Excuse me, Ma’am?” He asked again tapping her shoulder. The old woman jumped and turned to him, focusing her sight on him. “Oh! Excuse me, young man, I didn’t see you.”  
Hanzo was relieved she spoke English, even if her accent was thick and he had trouble picking out words. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the lady. “I need to get to here, but I don't know where it is. Can you point m to where I have to go?” He awkwardly adjusted his collar, a little nervous to be talking to a stranger.  
The old woman smiled at him. “It's a tourist thing, don't be so scared to ask for help! The locals here are very friendly.” She squinted as she read the paper, humming to herself as she finished it.  
Hanzo twiddled his thumbs. “Do you happen to know where it is?” He asked nervously.  
The old woman nodded. “Yes, I do, I do.” She pointed to a path leading from the park to a wall of trees. “Just through the forest, dear, you'll find it in the next town over.”  
Hanzo bowed, a habit and tradition he never could drop. He was about to leave but the old woman stopped him, motioning for him to move closer.  
“I would be careful traveling through those woods so late at night, especially with a moon like we have now.” She said lowly.  
Hanzo tilted his head in confusion. “What... do you mean?”  
She smiled weakly and placed the paper back into his hands, clasping hers over it. “Nothing good ever comes out of those woods. Strange things have happened over many years.”  
Hanzo glimpsed over to the woods, then to the moon hovering over them. He wasn't afraid of it, but the old woman's warning did make him concerned. A million thoughts raced through his mind. _‘What could be so bad about a forest? Is it haunted? Do people die in there? Is there a serial killer in there? Is there?-’_  
The old woman sighed and brought him out of his thoughts. “If you’ve been living here for as long as I have, you'd understand. You'd know that forest is cursed. I'll pray for you, tourist.” She pulled a rosary from the inside of her dress and clutched it to her heart, making the sign of Christ. She gave him one last look before she took her stand and walked away from Hanzo, leaving him alone to face the forest.

Hanzo watched the old lady walk into the darkness before facing the woods. He had never heard of such a preposterous thing. _‘Tch. A cursed forest.’_ He figured the old woman was speaking nonsense, that her old age was finally getting to her. Or that it was a marketing strategy, that she made her business using the woods to get poor passersby to give her money to protect them from an unknown danger.  
A chill went up his spine. The forest path was much more eerie than he had anticipated. He could barely see the path in front of him. He checked his phone and holopad. Both dead. His only source of light was from the moon peeking through the roof of leaves.  
A cold breeze went through him, picking up dead leaves and whispered through the tree branches.  
Hanzo took a sharp breath. _‘You’re alright, Hanzo, there’s nothing to be afraid of.’_ An owl hooted in the branches above him, making him jump. He clutched his bag tightly, feeling disappointed in himself. _‘How childish I'm acting...’_  
He continued down the path until he finally saw a dot of light in the distance just at the end of the forest. He instantly knew it was the town.  
His brother.  
He adjusted the straps of his bag and rushed towards the light, picking up dirt as his boots hit the ground. Twigs cracked underneath him. Time felt like it slowed the longer he was in the forest. The light ahead of him couldn't come up quicker.  
He was halfway to the comforting light of civilization when the sound of rustling bushes made him freeze in his tracks. He huffed heavily, waiting to feel the wind, hoping it was what made the noise. However, the air was still. Hanzo felt suffocated all of a sudden, like something was choking him and he couldn't fight back at all. His heart was in his ears and his blood ran cold.

The rustling happened again, louder this time.

He turned behind him. Nothing. Just the ill- illuminated path and the sticks he broke on his run. Panic rushed over him as the rustling grew louder and heavier the closer it came. He stopped breathing and fear pounded his heart.  
A chill ran through every inch of his body as a growl sounded lowly. He slowly turned around. He knew better than to startle a wolf, even if he was scared.  
He watched as a monster rose from the bushes. It must've towered over 10 feet tall. It looked built enough to kill. Worst of all, its eyes glowed gold, peering through Hanzo and making him feel weak. It sounded like a wolf, acted like a wolf.  
But looked so much more like a man.  
Hanzo gazed into the monster’s yellow eyes, shaking. His mind told him to run, fight back, do something to get away from such a freak of nature. But his body couldn’t react. He was prey, he knew he'd never be able to get away even if he did run. Running from a wolf was never possible, he'd never be able to outrun it.  
The wolfman stumbled out of the bushes and over to Hanzo. The closer it got, the better Hanzo could see it. It was covered in tattered brown fur. Claws and teeth as sharp as knives, able to rip flesh apart in seconds. Blood dripped from the corners of its mouth and from its claws. Hanzo saw ripped fabric all over the beast. A shine of metal glittered from the monster’s waist, but Hanzo couldn’t make out what it was supposed to be. If the face was a man’s at all, Hanzo couldn't recognize it. The ears were bent up and tail kept low, its snout wrinkled and snarling. A sign it was ready to attack at any second. It was a horrifying and gruesome sight, and Hanzo had already accepted it would be his last.  
It hovered around Hanzo, slowly circling him like a shark. The low growling echoing through his ears. Hanzo stiffened as the beast leaned towards him and sniffed at him. Hanzo stood as still as a statue, hoping it couldn't smell fear. Or sweat.

_‘Please, leave...’_ It was the only thing Hanzo could think of as the monster continued inspecting him. He wanted to see Genji again. He wanted to meet his friends and learn about his brother’s adventures as well as share his own.  
The werewolf stood up straight, arching its back. Its ears perked up and sniffed the air.

_‘It heard something...’_

The wolf looked into Hanzo’s eyes one more time before growling on the direction it heard before. It howled to the sky, rattling every bone in Hanzo’s body, piercing his skull with a deafening cry. It kicked itself off its heels and made a beeline towards its discovery.  
Hanzo took it as his time to escape. He grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he could towards the end of the forest. His legs wanted to give out and his lungs gasped for air as he ran, but he refused to stop. Not until he was as far away from that monster as he possibly could be. He finally reached the end of the woods, bathing himself in the comfort of the town’s light. He walked to a bench at a nearby building and sat down, trying to steady his breathing. He laughed nervously to himself, unable to comprehend what he just experienced. It felt like a nightmare, a prank, a ghoulish and cruel joke someone was pulling on him. He wiped his face and stood up, just wanting to get to his brother and to finally sleep. He threw his bag over his shoulder again and looked back at the forest before continuing on his way.

He could have sworn he saw two gold eyes staring at him as he walked away.


	2. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some free time finally and wrote another chapter. Sorry my chapters are kind of short ^^'. Please enjoy and feel free to tell me your thoughts!

Hanzo awoke to the smell of waffles and bacon, a scent he was surprised he recognized. It had been forever since he has had a home- cooked meal, or breakfast for that matter. It must have meant more of Genji’s friends arrived to join the younger brother for breakfast. 

Hanzo groaned as he slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He wobbled as he stood and walked in front of the vanity mirror in front of his bed. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and his black hair was in knots. He rubbed his face, as if it would make the bags under his eyes magically disappear. Hanzo yawned as he pulled a robe hanging from his door. Genji had given it to him while he told him of his encounter in the forest. 

 

_ ‘Oh, brother, you were probably just tired! You’re supposed to be the serious one here!” _

 

He groaned as his brother’s reaction to his story played over and over in his head, echoing his disbelief. Genji laughed and told him to get some rest. Hanzo felt crushed Genji didn’t believe him, but he found it understandable. 

_ ‘A werewolf... I know it’s insane, but...’ _

He sighed and dragged himself downstairs, shuffling his feet on the old carpet. Hanzo found Genji’s temporary residence to be homely. An old German house in a small town with beautiful scenery and kind people. It was decorated with their traditional Japanese heritage, as Hanzo could see with the paintings and scrolls hanging from the walls, but also with trinkets from his enlightenment in Nepal and memories and pictures of his time in Blackwatch. Pictures of friends and people Genji considered to be family. Hanzo felt a hint of remorse hearing him say that. But he knew it was true. 

 

_ ‘You’re here to make things better, Hanzo. Give it some time.’ _

 

He reached the last step and followed the scent of sizzling bacon to the kitchen. He walked into the doorway to see a man he had never seen before. Messy brown hair, scruffy beard, and built like a bull. He donned an apron clearly too small for him as it wasn’t tied in the back and dressed like a cowboy from the movies Genji would sneak in when they were boys. Hanzo stepped forward, making the old wooden floors creak and made the man look up. The man turned to Hanzo and smiled. 

“Howdy! You must be Genji's brother. Nice to meet you.” The man said as he held out his hand. 

Hanzo shook his hand, a little shaken by how strong the unknown man’s grip was. 

“You have a strong handshake...” It was the only thing Hanzo could think to reply with. 

The man looked at him for a second before letting out a hearty laugh. “Sorry, I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

Hanzo stared at the strange man up and down. Everything about him gave Hanzo the wrong impression. A flannel shirt, cowboy boots, the untied apron too small for a man of his size. Plus, a hint of metal shining on his belt that peeked behind the apron. 

 

“See somethin’ ya like, darlin’?” 

Hanzo quickly looked up, becoming flustered after being caught staring. “What’s... that on your belt?”

The man pulled the apron back and revealed a buckle with BAMF written across in gold. “It’s what I am, Sugar.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes.  _ ‘Of course Genji would leave me with the weird one...’ _

The other man chuckled and placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Don’t look so sour, I’m just messin’ with ya.” The man stepped back and rubbed his chin, looking at Hanzo. “What was your name again?”

Hanzo stood up straight. “Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada.” 

The other man snapped his fingers, something sparking in his face. “Right, right! I remember now. Well, the name’s McCree.” He stopped and imitated Hanzo’s posture. “Jesse McCree.”

Hanzo quickly turned and headed for the table, embarrassed after being imitated. He ignored the other man’s calls of apologies and sat at the table. The other man returned to his cooking as Genji peeked in through the doorway. Genji’s face lit up at the sight of McCree. 

“McCree!” He shouted. “You're finally here!” Genji ran to McCree and jumped into his arms for a hug. 

McCree greeted him with the same amount of joy. “Hey, buddy, long time no see!”

 

Hanzo rubbed his eyes once more, too tired to be around these two equally energetic men. 

_ ‘No... boys.’ _ He thought.

Genji looked to Hanzo sitting alone at the table and pointed to McCree. “Anija! Do you remember who this is?!” 

Hanzo rested his elbow on the table, trying not to fall asleep. “No, I do not.” 

Genji excitedly clapped his hands together. “So remember that time I told you about that dangerous mission between Blackwatch and Overwatch?”

McCree snapped his fingers once more. “You mean that one where Morrison had his lights knocked out by the gang leader’s grandma?” He asked.

Genji smiled. “Yes! That one!” 

The two could barely contain their laughter at the sentence. McCree wheezed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh man, I got a kick outta that one. Didn’t let Morrison live it down for weeks! The’ guy made me run extra laps during training because I would just start losin’ it in the middle of practice!” 

A smile twitched on his lips.  _ ‘How childish...’ _

He didn’t remember the story, but it was nice to see his brother smiling and playing around again. He caught up with Genji a little bit the previous night, but Hanzo left his brother in a sour mood after Genji refused to take him seriously about the monster he saw. Especially since he had no reason to be lying to his brother. He wished he could’ve taken a picture, a video, anything to get some proof on the creature, but remembering how close he came to death last night, he knew it wouldn’t have been possible.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a plate of food was placed in front of him. He looked up, startled by how close McCree was to his face. 

“Hot off the griddle just like you.” The cowboy said with a wink. 

Hanzo tried to play it off cool, but the pink shading his cheeks said otherwise. McCree let out a chuckle as he walked back to the counter. Genji saw the entire thing, and sat next to Hanzo, mouth agape. 

_ “Woah, brother, McCree likes you so much already! What did you do to him?” _ Genji teased in their own language. 

Hanzo’s face crinkled with confusion.  _ “Excuse me?”  _ He asked back.

Genji leaned in closer to Hanzo, as if McCree was able to understand what they were saying. Hanzo could see more of Genji’s scars the closer he got, feeling guilty, but getting closer to hear his brother’s message.  _ “Do you not know McCree’s reputation? He’s a wanted bounty hunter! He normally wouldn’t think twice about killing if he needed to do it. But look at you! He already likes you a lot!” _

Hanzo smiled.  _ “Did you forget that maybe he’s being nice because I’m your older brother?” _

Genji shrugged.  _ “Think whatever you want, Hanzo, I think this is the start of something for you.”  _ The young man teased. 

Hanzo sat up in his seat.  _ “What are you implying?” _ He interrogated. 

Genji simply shrugged again, smiling devilishly.  _ “Nothing, nothing, just saying what comes to mind.” _ He sang. 

Hanzo didn't appreciate being teased, more so with one of Genji’s friends. He was about to tell Genji off when McCree took a seat across from Hanzo.

“What're you two fightin’ ‘bout?” He asked. 

Hanzo slumped back in his seat. “Nothing...” He replied quietly. 

Genji gave a sly smile to Hanzo, making his blood boil.  _ ‘Don't cause a scene, Hanzo, ignore him and move on, he’s just teasing you.’ _

 

“Oh, hey!” McCree started. “How ‘bout we do somethin’ fun after breakfast? You guys hunt? Maybe we can go into the forest over there and-”

Genji’s laugh cut McCree off. “No, McCree, I don't think Hanzo wants to do that. Not after his-” Genji threw his hands over his mouth, pointing his fingers like fangs. “Encounter with the beast of legend!” 

Hanzo had the last straw with his brother and slammed his fists in the table. “I know what I saw, Genji! There's no way it was fake!” He yelled in frustration.

McCree looked between the two worried. “What... happened?” 

Genji laughed. “Don’t act so worried, McCree. Hanzo  _ insists  _ he saw a wolfman walking through the woods last night.”

McCree rubbed his beard. “A werewolf, huh? That's not somethin’ ya hear everyday.”

Hanzo abruptly stood up. He couldn't stand all that had happened already, including Genji telling what Hanzo only knew as a stranger a personal problem he was having. He decided he had been embarrassed about the matter for the last time. He stormed off into his room, ignoring his brother calling him back down. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag, running back downstairs towards the door. Genji quickly stood up, ready to stop Hanzo. 

“Anija, where are you going?” 

“Out.” He said angrily. Hanzo swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Brother, please! I was just teasing you, don't leave!”

Too late. Hanzo slammed the door behind him. 

 

The early morning sun beamed down on Hanzo, keeping him warm from the cold winds as he started walking the already bustling streets of the town. 

_ ‘A library. There’s got to be one close by.’ _

Unfortunately, finding one would be hard and he knew it. He couldn’t understand any of the signs or maps. He continued walking, taking out his pad to see if he could find a translator. He scrolled through, eventually finding one, but bumped into someone while he wasn't paying attention and fell down. 

He rubbed his head as he looked to a woman with a long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail trying to recollect her belongings. Hanzo quickly knelt over to her and helped her pick up her papers. “I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.” He quickly cursed himself again as he handed her the last paper, hoping she understood him.

 

The woman smiled and sighed. “It's alright, we're all busy nowadays. She held out her hand. “I'm Angela. Its nice to meet you.”

Hanzo helped her up and shook it, remembering where he's heard that name before. “Angela? As in Dr. Angela Ziegler?”

The woman nodded back. “That's me. I'm surprised you know me... am I supposed to recognize you from somewhere?...”

Hanzo quickly shook his head. “No, no, my brother is Genji Shimada. He talks about you a lot. I'm his brother, Hanzo.”

She gave him a suspicious stare. “Oh... so you're his brother...”

 

Hanzo felt tension rising. He realized she was the doctor that had helped Genji after their fight and she probably had a bone to pick with him, as well. To Hanzo’s surprise, she smiled and clutched her bag in her hands. 

“It's a small world. I didn't think I'd ever meet you. You're brother has said so much about you already.” 

Hanzo chuckled to himself. “I don't know what he's told you already, but I wouldn't believe him all the time.”

Angela held a hand to her face as she laughed. Genji had been right about one thing he said about her; everything she did was smooth and graceful. 

“Are you on your way to Genji's?” She asked. “I was heading there right now.”

“No, I just left the house, actually.” He replied, scratching the back his neck. “I need to find a library. Can you help me?” 

He felt bad for taking her out of her way, but it was important. The young woman smiled and started walking. 

 

“Of course, right this way.”


	3. Are You Serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had time to update again! If anyone's curious you can find me on tumblr @ mclord.tumblr.com and see how much I scream on the internet. Thanks for reading and enjoy another chapter!

Hanzo thanked Angela for her help and parted ways. He checked out computer room and sat down, watching the hologram buzz into life. The screen faded to a light blue before finally starting up.

_ “What may I help you with today?” _ It asked in German. Hanzo didn’t hesitate in changing the language. 

“What may I help you with today?” It finally asked in English.

He stared at the screen. As if he had to think about it. “Werewolves.” 

The screen slid in before him, article after article of about various myths, legends, and lores, any knowledge he could beg to know. He looked at the first one and tapped on it. The headline of the article lit the screen.

 

_ How Do People Become Werewolves? _

 

He scrolled down through the essay. Blasphemy, curses and cursed objects, animal pelts, being bitten by a werewolf, falling asleep during a full moon with moonlight hitting your face, etc., etc.

He rubbed his beard. It was more information than he know what to do with already and he just started his research. He leaned forward, curious what else he could find. 

“Computer, show me where werewolves are mentioned in legends.”

The computer opened another article for him. He moved his finger as he read off the names shown. “America, Britain, France, Russia... they’re just about everywhere...” He stopped when he read Germany.

He took a shaky breath. Just the memory of the monster still was able to send shivers down his spine. How did he manage to get away? What kind of man had as much luck as him? He looked at the screen, afraid to ask his next question.

“What do people do if they are werewolves?”

The computer opened a few links at a time, ordering them neatly on the screen. One even had a picture on the front of the headline showing cops standing around a body bag, only what Hanzo could assume meant the scene was so bad no man could have done it without being a cold- blooded monster. 

Most of the stories were the same. They hunted people down, they could take on multiple people at once. Werewolves could either look like wolves or be a hybrid, like he saw. But one thing was true according to all articles.

They were known for killing many people in one night while transformed. 

 

Hanzo leaned back in his chair, trying to make sense of everything.  _ ‘If so many people died and were spared no mercy from these things, why did I survive?’ _

He rubbed his forehead, trying not to give himself a headache trying to figure out the answer to a question he doubted he’d ever get an answer to. He straightened himself out and faced the computer once more. 

“Ways to get rid of a werewolf.” 

The screen lit again and sent him more research. He read through a few, realizing it was harder than he originally thought. Anything made of silver, decapitation, have it bit by the wolf that turned it, remove the heart, burn the cursed object. Every method would involve Hanzo having to go back into the forest to find the same werewolf that attacked him at night, and he wasn’t anticipating it at all. After his panic- inducing stroll, he didn’t want to even think about going into the woods again, even during the day or on a different moon phase.

“Would you like me to save all your searches on your personal holo- pad, guest?” Th computer asked. Hanzo pulled out his pad and connected it to the computer, preparing himself to go back home. 

“Transfer completed. Please Enjoy the rest of your day.” And with that, the hologram flickered and disappeared. He stretched and threw his bag over his shoulder, exiting the room. Hanzo was shocked to see McCree across the library, searching through the many shelves of books. 

 

Hanzo angrily strolled towards McCree, ready to tap on his shoulder. McCree looked up before Hanzo had the chance to touch him.

“Howdy, Hanzo. Had a funny feelin’ you’d be here.”

Hanzo scowled at the greeting. “Yes,  _ funny. _ What  are  _ you _ doing here?” He demanded. 

McCree closed the book he had in his hand and placed it on the table next to him. “Well, Genji felt pretty bad for makin’ ya upset, so I went chasin’ after ya.”

Hanzo sighed, thinking about how worried he probably made his brother. “I don’t blame him for teasing me, though. I know I sound ridiculous... and now I stormed off and made him upset.” Hanzo shuffled his feet, bracing himself for McCree to agree.

“Nah, not really. I believe ya.” McCree said as he piled a couple more books into his arms. Hanzo rushed to his side as he started walking to the checkout desk.

“Really?” He asked in disbelief. “You really believe I saw it?”

McCree put his books down and turned to Hanzo. “Is the sky blue?”

Hanzo went silent for a moment, still shocked there was someone who believed him. “...yes?”

“Then I believe ya.”

Hanzo watched McCree check out his books and turn to the door. “You ready to go, Hanzo?”

Hanzo figured maybe McCree wasn’t so bad. Maybe, if he was crazy enough, he’d be willing to help him get rid of the monster that haunted him still. Maybe McCree wasn’t as weird as Hanzo made him out to be. 

_ ‘Then again, maybe I’m only thinking this because someone finally believes me..’ _

Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to McCree, quickly following him outside.

 

When the two returned home, they were greeted by the sound of laughter. McCree kicked off his boots at the front door and called out to Genji. 

“Hey, Genji! I got Hanzo back!” 

Genji peeked his head out from around a corner. “Oh, good! Angela is here, join us!”

McCree nudged Hanzo in the chest. A little too hard for Hanzo to bear. “You should like her, she’s a doll. Don’t be nervous or shy around her.”

Hanzo rubbed the spot McCree hit, expecting to probably find a bruise there later. “I’ve already met her. She showed me to the library.” 

McCree smiled. “Great! Well, we’re not doin’ any good just standin’ out here, let’s go.”

Hanzo followed behind McCree to the living room. He couldn’t help but smile at the cowboy’s gait. It seemed as though it was clunky, like he had too much weight in his pockets. Just like when it was the final showdown in the old movies he watched as a child. 

The second Angela saw McCree, she jumped up and gave him a hug. “McCree! It’s been too long, how have you been?”

The two began to catch up as Genji, moved towards Hanzo with the same sly smile he gave him earlier in the day. It only meant trouble for Hanzo, and h was more than happy McCree and Angela were more focused with each other to care. 

_ “So brother,”  _ He whispered.  _ “What’s with the books, hm? Carrying them for McCree?” _

 

Hanzo looked down, forgetting he had offered to help carry McCree’s books so he could open the house door.

 

Hanzo felt his cheeks turning pink.  _ “Don’t be so childish, Genji.” _ He scoffed.  _ I offered to hold them so we could get inside.”  _ He quickly set the books on the coffee table, regretting trying to do anything with his brother around. 

_ “Oh, brother, you don’t have to hide your crush! We’ve all have fallen for McCree at some point in our life.” _

McCree looked up at the mention of his name, even in a different language. “Someone rang?”

Genji giggled and shook his head. “It’s nothing, McCree, forget it.”

Angela rolled her eyes, aware of Genji’s playing. “So, McCree, have you found anyone special yet?”

McCree scratched the back of his head and laughed. “That’s a sorta strange question for you to ask, Angie.”

“I was just curious.” She brushed down her skirt. “Since the last time I saw you, you asked me more than once to go out for dinner together.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Angie! That was years ago!” He looked away in embarrassment. “But, to answer your question, nah I don’t got anyone special yet.” 

Angela giggled and turned to Hanzo. “And what about you, Hanzo? Any special lady in your life?”

“Yeah, Hanzo,” Genji butted in. “Any special  _ lady  _ we should know about?”

Hanzo crossed his arms and glared at his brother. “I choose to be independent.”

Genji rolled onto the couch, taking up what would have been Hanzo’s seat. “He's just worried he’s going to get a broken heart.” 

Hanzo blushed. “I am not! Don’t assume anything!” 

“Aw,” McCree started, walking to Hanzo. “You just need someone who’d treat ya right.” Hanzo could feel himself getting hot under the collar when McCree swung an arm around his shoulders. The cowboy smiled and winked at him. 

Hanzo quickly ducked out of McCree’s arm. “I- I’m just going to go to my room now.” He said as he walked backwards. He hit a table and stumbled, feeling more embarrassed as everyone watched him scramble to the comfort of his room.

 

Angela glared at Genji. The younger brother looked to her, to McCree, and then back to her. “What? Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t do anything!”


	4. Take Your Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Thanks to everyone for being patient as I figure out my college schedule and deal with some issues I got ^^' I hope you enjoy~  
> Feel free to talk to me on my Tumblr!- mclord.tumblr.com

The day went on into evening with everyone setting the table and getting ready for dinner.

All except for Hanzo.

The man sat alone in his room, reading more about werewolves on his holo- vid. Pictures and artwork hovered over the words like a ghost he couldn’t shake away. He swiped them away. He didn’t need to see them, the image of the monster still burned into his eyes and haunted him at night. He sulked in his chair,  upset he couldn’t find any new information. He knew about every version tale in every country, how they handled them, how they killed them. Hanzo’s mind raced with thoughts of going back to get rid of it. His mind played the same scenario; he dies. He rubbed his eyes and turned off the screen. He sat back and listened to his surroundings, a habit he picked up to help calm himself down. Wind howled outside, Genji and Angela were laughing downstairs. 

_ ‘Oh, right...’ _ He should be getting ready, too.

He walked to his door, noticing a shadow from outside. He took a deep breath, prepared to deal with whatever was outside and opened the door. He was surprised to see McCree, who looked just as shocked as he was. 

“Oh, good! I was just about to grab ya for dinner.” McCree said, chipper as ever. “Hope you’re ready for Angela’s special-”

“I’m not hungry.” Hanzo said, cutting McCree off. “I was going to ask if I could borrow one of the books you checked out from the library.”

McCree puffed. “Ya know, holin’ yourself up in your room with a few books and a computer ain’t gonna help ya, buddy.”

Hanzo looked down, trying to hide his dark, tired eyes. “I need to know more.”

McCree sighed and invited himself into Hanzo’s room, much to Hanzo’s dismay. He sat on Hanzo’s bed and patted the space next to him. Hanzo stared for a second before taking the seat next to the man. McCree pulled out a cigarillo and lit it, a habit he was infamous for. Hanzo wanted to scold him for doing it in his room, but something about the look on McCree’s face told him to keep it to himself. The cowboy took a long drag before looking back to Hanzo.

 

“So, you wanna know more ‘bout werewolves?” He asked quietly.

Hanzo nodded. 

McCree exhaled. Hanzo watched the smoke dance in the moonlight through his room’s small window. “Back in my days with Blackwatch and Overwatch and any other ‘watches’ they had ‘round, my boss and I... we came ‘cross one.”

 

Hanzo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He grabbed his bedsheets, wide- eyed. “You did?”

 

McCree nodded, taking another puff of the cigarillo. “Wasn’t too long after I was taken in from Deadlock. Ol’ Gabe n’ I had a mission in New Mexico. We went to a tiny town in the desert that was long forgotten and abandoned by the times. Everyone in that town was crazy. Talkin’ ‘bout there legends and beliefs ‘nd myths. Boss and I had to neutralize some gangs that gangs that wanted to overthrow their leaders and destroy one of Overwatch’s small bases down there. Now, Overwatch is smart, ya see.. They’re not gonna send in their best soldiers.” He smiled and held the cigarillo to his lips. “Nope, they send us in to do their dirty work. Especially this mission. We had to do a stakeout in the desert and eliminate any sign of threat.” 

 

Hanzo was practically on the edge of his seat. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. “When did you see it?” He asked with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

McCree looked away. “We were up all night comin’ up with a plan for the morning, ya know, so we could take out the gang. We were almost done, then we heard the howl. Never heard anything like it in my whole life... made my blood turn cold. 

Hanzo could recall exactly what McCree was talking about. His stomach churned when he heard the monster cry before he ran from the forest.

“Before we could even think ‘wolves’ it pounced outta nowhere and attacked us. I never felt scared before, but that night, I was terrified.” 

Hanzo looked at McCree’s baggy eyes water. “I’ve never seen something so terrifying in my entire life.” 

Hanzo looked down, trying not to imagine a young McCree fighting for his life against a beast at least five times his own size. “I understand.”

McCree held the cigarillo between his teeth and scratched his head. “Yeah... I couldn’t sleep for a while. Had a buncha nightmares about it for a while...”

Hanzo could fully understand the terror he felt. He could imagine the man still screaming in the middle of the night because of something like that. Hanzo could feel himself tear up because someone finally understood how he felt. He felt awful that McCree had to go through that and even more that he had to relive it to tell him. He leaned on McCree’s shoulder, feeling worse for making the man jump while he did so.

“I’m sorry, McCree.”

The light slowly burned from McCree’s cigarillo. Hanzo felt McCree rest his head on top of his and watched the ashes slowly fall from his hand.

“It ain’t your fault, Hanzo. We all got something haunting us.”

 

Hanzo woke up with the feeling of deja- vu. He smelled bacon as he grabbed his robe and opened his bedroom door. He walked downstairs passed the same surroundings he always did and turned to the kitchen to see a familiar sight. McCree wearing the same apron he wore when they first met. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

McCree looked up and smiled to him standing in the doorway. “Aww, now ain’t that cute.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, smiling. “I didn’t think you’d hear me.”

McCree tapped the side of his head. “Got good hearing even though I work with a lot of guns.” 

Hanzo took his same spot he always did at the table. He felt more well rested than usual and he knew McCree took wind of it.

“You seem a bit more sunny today.” McCree said as he placed a plate in front of Hanzo. 

Hanzo mumbled a ‘mhm.’

McCree leaned on the table. “It’ll just be me and you today, by the way. Genji and Angie left early this morning for something.”

Hanzo looked at the plate. Eggs, bacon, and toast. He was starting to think that was all McCree could cook. He picked up a fork and cut through an egg. “Oh? Genji didn’t tell me anything about him leaving.” 

McCree wiped a spot off the table with the apron before shrugging. “I didn’t know either. Genji woke me up sayin’ they had to go for a while. I’d say they were goin’ out on a date but they would kill me if I said that.”

Hanzo laughed. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard my brother deny he was with a woman.”

He heard McCree chuckle through the sound of pans being put into the sink.

“Anyways, Hanzo, you wanna do something with me today? Both of us ain’t never been here before and I wanna go exploring.”

Hanzo looked up, surprised. “You don’t want to go by yourself?” 

McCree dried his hands with a towel. “I spend most of my time alone. It’d be nice to change things  up. And besides, I kinda like ya, Hanzo. You’re a good guy.”

Hanzo smiled as he brought the egg to his mouth. “Then I’d be happy to join you.”

Hanzo was both disgusted and amazed that this man could walk just casually walk around with a cowboy hat and BAMF buckle. 

“Has anyone ever told you how ridiculously you dressed?” has asked, smiling. 

McCree put a hand on his heart. “Aw, now, you’re just hurting my feelings, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo gave him a nudge as the two continued walking down the sidewalk. Hanzo took a deep breath as they passed a florist. He watched as a parent chased after her rowdy children, yelling at them in German. The children stumbled in their escape, laughing as their mother chased them down the sidewalk and avoided the rest of the crowd.

“Must be fun to have them.” McCree said, pointing to the truants.

Hanzo snorted. “If you want a workout, probably.” 

McCree laughed in response to him. Hanzo never got to appreciate McCree’s laugh. He found it wholesome and warming. 

“So, you see any place you wanna go to?”

Hanzo looked around the many shops encircled around the plaza. His eyes rested on a glowing sign nearby a coffee shop. Hanzo stopped, almost making a few people run into him. He pointed in its direction. “I want to go there.”

McCree stroked his beard as he read the sign. “Eichenwald... museum? You wanna go to some museum?” 

Hanzo frowned. “Yes, I do.”

McCree squinted. “Eeeh, I don't know, Han-”

Hanzo grabbed McCree’s arm and looked into his eyes, begging like a puppy would. McCree sighed. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” 

Hanzo brightened up, pulling McCree along by his hand.

 

McCree paid for both their tickets and entered the ruins. Hanzo rushed to pick up a holo- pad and hurried off to the first sight. He was so enthralled that he hardly noticed McCree shuffling behind him. Hanzo excitedly pointed at the ruins of shields and destroyed Bastion units, infamous for bringing the downfall of Eichenwald. Hanzo felt like he could be there all day. The two walked inside the castle and explored the many rooms. 

“According to the guide, this is where the famous hero Balderich made his last stand against the omnics during the uprising, giving his life for the people who he adored.” 

McCree stretched and yawned. “Interestin’.”

Hanzo grabbed McCree’’s hand and led him to another part of the castle. “Don’t get tired yet, McCree, there’s still so much to see!”

McCree followed apathetically. 

Hanzo wandered through the many stands of armor and stood in the middle of the room. “Ah, this is supposed to be one of Balderich’s armor keeps, where he would- McCree, are you listening?” He looked to the other man half asleep on a nearby bench.

McCree quickly straightened himself out. “Nah, darlin’ I’m listenin’, keep going.”

Hanzo turned off the holo- guide and sat next to McCree. “This is boring for you, isn’t it, McCree?”

“Nah, we’re havin’ fun, keep goin’.” McCree replied as he crossed his arms.

“No. I think we’ve seen enough of here.”

McCree smiled. “Alrighty then. Where to next, Hanzo?”

Hanzo thought about it for a moment. “Well... what do you think is fun?”

Hanzo knew he was going to regret asking that question as a mischievous smile lit across McCree’s face.

 

“You think a place like this is fun?” Hanzo stared at the almost entirely run- down tavern as McCree began towards the door.

“Yeah, why not? We’re in Germany! A beer or two a day is like tradition here.”

“Hmpf. I think you have your German traditions a little messed up.” Hanzo sighed. He followed McCree inside.

Hanzo wasn’t used to such a bustling atmosphere. Waitresses ran around table to table to serve the older gentlemen that tried their best to flirt with them. Every table and stool in the bar seemed to be filled, and the air was rampant with alcohol, laughter, and voices mashed together into one incoherent mess to him. It was like one giant party, and although Hanzo didn’t hate it, he certainly wasn't used to it.

“-Over there.”

Hanzo was snapped back to reality by the sound of McCree’s voice. “Excuse me?”

“There’s a few seats over there.” McCree pointed to the end of the bar. “Over there.”

The cowboy made his way to the stools and Hanzo quickly followed. By the time Hanzo sat down, the bartender already walked away.

“Don’t worry, I already ordered drinks.” McCree said with a wink.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to play so cool, cowboy. Whatever you ordered can’t be as good as what I’ve had in the past.” 

McCree raised an eyebrow, skeptical of his friend. “Oh? And what did Mr. Fancy- Pants Ex- Ninja had in his prep days?”

Hanzo sat up straight, knowing he had McCree exactly where he wanted him. “Hmm. Of course someone like you would be curious. Maybe I’ll tell you...” 

McCree was about to speak up when the young bartender slid two glasses down their way. McCree tipped his hat and thanked him, with the bartender nodded and walked away. McCree picked up his glass. 

 

Hanzo watched McCree closely, studying his facial features. He knew the environment so well, hell, he acted like he was a regular. 

McCree turned to him. “Somethin’ suit your fancy, darlin’?”

Hanzo felt his cheeks burn a little bit and turned his attention back to his drink. “No, don’t be absurd.” He took a sip of his drink before slamming it back down onto the counter.

“What’s wrong, Hotshot?” McCree said through a smile. “Too strong for ya?”

Hanzo shook his head. “Too weak. Nothing I would have chosen.”

McCree was invested in every word Hanzo had to say now. “And what is this kinda liquor you’ve had that’s stronger?”

Hanzo gave a low chuckle. “That, my friend, would be a yakuza family secret.” 

McCree pouted as he brought his glass to his lips. “Aw, now don’t be like that, Sweet Pea.” Hanzo watched him down his glass, faster than he’s seen a man drink before.

“Impressive, McCree.” 

McCree put his glass down and wiped the corner of his mouth. “Pfft. That ain’t nothin’. I’ve known guys that could down a twelve- pack in about ten seconds.” 

“Impossible.”

“You’ve ain’t seen men the way I see ‘em. Worked with a lot of nutjobs in my life.” 

Hanzo laughed and picked up his shot glass again, determined to finish his drink. He took another sip, but to no avail. “And what kind of people have you worked with?” 

Hanzo could see the joy leave McCree’s face like his drink left his glass. “Don’t got much to say ‘bout ‘em.” He looked so dark and serious, a look that didn’t suit such a kind man. “Don’t got much to say ‘bout it. They’re some monsters I’d prefer not to remember.” 

Hanzo, with the common sense to drop the subject, continued with his drink. “Eugh.” 

Within a matter of seconds, McCree was back to happy- go- lucky self. “What’s the matter, Han?” 

Hanzo slammed the glass down, louder than before. “The drink... I can’t drink it.” 

The bartender looked up, alert of Hanzo. 

The yakuza continued. “Honestly, it’s gross, McCree.”

McCree looked over to the bartender, who stopped cleaning off bottles to eavesdrop on Hanzo. The man gave him a dark and brooding glare. 

McCree took note and shook Hanzo’s shoulder. “Hey, maybe we should just pay and leave...”

Hanzo wasn’t taking his hint. “Pah. We have to actually pay for this garbage you call a drink...” 

Hanzo wasn’t aware of the attention he was bringing to himself, or how quiet the bar was was becoming, completely transfixed on his rant. The bartender slowly walked over to the two gentlemen and slapped the towel on his shoulder onto the counter. 

McCree and Hanzo jumped as the young man leaned in between the two of them.

“You have something to say about my liquor,  _ friend? _ ” He started in a thick and deep German accent. 

McCree quickly sat up. “Nah, you got it wrong! We’re just havin’ some fun!” McCree knew what could happen if he didn’t choose his words carefully, but he still managed to play it cool. “My friend here just likes to tease a lil’, isn’t that right, Hanzo?”

Hanzo looked at McCree in confusion. “I don’t tease about bad alcohol, McCree. It’s bad!”

Hanzo stared wide- eyed as the bartender leaned in inches to Hanzo’s face. “Maybe you don’t know this, but what you’re having is made from the best stuff Germany has to offer. Almost all the ingredients are from this very town and is brewed proudly. By  _ my _ family.”

Both Hanzo and the bartender stared eachother down, waiting for the other to make a move.

 

“Uhh... Hanzo?”

“Not. Now. McCree.” Hanzo said sharply, not taking his gaze away from the bartender. 

“I think this is a lil’ more important than winnin’ a goddamn starin’ contest.

Hanzo groaned and turned to McCree, noticing he was looking back towards the bar. Hanzo swiveled in his chair to the rest of the room, seeing the rest of the patrons surrounding him and McCree. 

_ ‘Shit.’ _ Hanzo wished he listened to McCree sooner, or took a better look at his surroundings.

“Welp.” McCree said, looking to Hanzo. “Of they want a bar fight, they got one.” McCree quickly threw his empty glass and threw it towards the crowd, hearing it crash against a patron’s head. 

 

It started an uproar. 

 

People threw themselves in any and all directions that weren’t filled with other humans. Patrons were throwing fists and glasses and chairs at one another, screaming at the top of their lungs. Hanzo watched as people even started fights with one another for no reason. He’d never seen, nor heard, such chaos in his whole life than in this tiny tavern. All because of McCree. 

No, because of him.

McCree grabbed his hand, tugging at him. “C’mon! We gotta book it!” 

McCree dragged Hanzo through a sea of drunkards and fists. Hanzo tried his best to weave through the chaos like McCree could. McCree seemed calm and collected through the entire ordeal, despite Hanzo being the reason they got in trouble in the first place and forcing McCree to start a riot. 

He jumped at the sound of a gunshot being fired off. He turned back to see the bartender doing his best to keep up with them, gun held high above his head. 

Hanzo turned back to McCree to warn him, but instead was met with a man’s fist in his face as the patron’s continued fighting. Despite the pain swelling in his eye, he managed to keep up with McCree’s speed as he dragged him towards the front door, completely unaware of the dangers behind them. With a slam of his shoulder, the door swung open and grabbed Hanzo to the end of the street and around a corner. The two stopped, pinned against the brick walls, listening and hoping the street lights wouldn’t show themselves. 

They heard the door swing open again once more. After a minute, the bartender screeched and screamed in angry German before slamming the doors shut again, muffling the sound of breaking glass and yelling. 

 

McCree sighed a breath of relief. “Thank God, we both got out of there- Jesus, what happened to you!?” 

Hanzo quickly cupped a hand over his bruised eye and turned away from McCree. “N- nothing, don’t worry about it, it was an accident.” 

McCree pouted and moved Hanzo’s hand away to see his black eye better. Aw, shit, Hanzo, I’m so sorry.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “Don’t worry, McCree. It wasn’t your fault, that bartender was crazy... and it was my fault anyway.” 

McCree sighed. “Hanzo, I don’t care about who started it. You got hurt...” He gently wiped over Hanzo’s badly bruised eye. “Jesus...” 

Hanzo took McCree’s hand. “On the bright side, we didn’t have to pay for those horrible drinks.” 

McCree grinned a little. The two looked at eachother and laughed, releasing all their stress and tension they bottled up for the night. McCree gripped Hanzo’s hand tightly before letting it go and looked at him. 

“Let’s get you back home and fix your eye up, Sugar.” 

Hanzo smiled. He’s never felt more alive than being with McCree. And damn, that man cared for him about as much as he did about him.

He walked silently next to McCree, wishing he could hold his hand one more time before they got home. 


End file.
